Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(8.90\times 10^{3})\times (9.00\times 10^{3})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (8.90\times 9.00) \times (10^{3}\times 10^{3})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 80.1 \times 10^{3\,+\,3}$ $= 80.1 \times 10^{6}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $80.1$ is the same as $8.010 \times 10$ $ = {8.010 \times 10} \times 10^{6} $ $= 8.010\times 10^{7}$